This invention relates to equine sanitation apparatus and a sanitation method. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for insertion into a body cavity and then cleaning the cavity therewith, and to a sheath-cleaning method which may be performed therewith.
The sheath of the male horse is prone to accumulate in the cavity thereof a mixture of body oil, dirt, salt and water, referred to collectively as "smegma," which renders the area unsanitary and increases the susceptibility to infection and to the transmittal of infectious organisms. The accumulation occurs especially if the penis is not dropped or is dropped incompletely for urination, and it occurs in animals of all ages, from colts to mature horses, especially geldings. It may occur in stallions, although the occurrence is less likely with increasing breeding activity. It is advisable to clean colts and geldings periodically, and stallions are cleaned between breedings.
A common method of cleaning a sheath is to soak a sponge with an aqueous emulsion or solution of a soap or shampoo that cuts or emulsifies the body oil while also removing dirt, salt, and any other debris, and washing the internal surfaces of the sheath with the sponge. The sponge is held in one hand, and both the sponge and the hand are inserted in the sheath cavity. One disadvantage of this method is that by the time the sponge is inside the sheath, most of the soapy water has been squeezed out. The hand must be inserted with the sponge for on the order of 10 to 20 times, in order to adequately clean the sheath, especially when relatively hard, crustaceous smegma is present, as occurs commonly adjacent to the mouth of the sheath.
A serious disadvantage of the foregoing method is that the individual doing the cleaning is in great danger of being kicked, especially when a stallion is being cleaned. In order to avoid the problem of kicking, a tranquilizer may be given to the animal, and it drops the penis for relatively easy cleaning. However, some horses react to tranquilizers, suffering an allergic reaction and/or becoming permanently disabled in that they are never again able to retract the penis. Lesser disadvantages are that it is necessary to bring the animal to a veterinarian for the administration of a transquilizer, and after performing the cleaning operation, there may be a delay before the animal can be moved.